


Dream Diary

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Mina de Malfois
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina is typically clueless, especially when it comes to analysing dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Diary

Thank God for good, old-fashioned paper journals. I've seen enough wank in my day to know that nothing truly sensitive should be trusted to the vagaries of the internet. A locked entry is nothing more than a public entry that doesn't know it's public yet.

And this is definitely not something I want made public knowledge. In fact, I'm hesitant to even write it down here, what with Jen lurking about, but it seems like a bit of a cheat to have a dream diary and then not write down every dream I can remember. Anyway, it's not as if I don't have plenty of dirt on Jen, but even so, I can't stand the thought of her knowing. Or even worse, telling Arc.

I can't imagine what Arc would say if she knew I'd dreamed about her. And not just one of those weird fandom dreams you have sometimes, but an actual erotic dream. There, I've said it. Or written it, rather. I'm sure Arc would be absolutely horrified to know I think of her that way.

She'd be wrong, of course. I don't think of Arc like that at all. In fact, I've never been interested in girls before. This was just a fluke. For one thing, I don't even know what Arc looks like. In the dream she looked a bit like Kate Winslet. What I could see of her, anyway. She was mostly busy...doing...things, which made it hard to see her face.

There really is a simple explanation, though. After all, dreams are just the brain's way of processing random information, and I can see where all the elements came from. Kate Winslet is obviously from that snatch of Titanic I caught in the common room last night, the sex from the rather scorching (if I do say so myself) bit of Gravina/PrincessB PWP I wrote the other day, and of course not a day goes by that I don't see Arc online. Trust my brain to combine them in the more bizarre manner possible.


End file.
